


A fall day far to cold to be shopping

by Queens_latin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Naminé is a gremlin, Shopping, Vanitas is made fun of, it's just cute guys, it's just the trio being cute, the lost trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens_latin/pseuds/Queens_latin
Summary: Naminé pesters Vanitas and Replica Riku into going shopping with her. Chaos ensues
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A fall day far to cold to be shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my BS y'all, so have this little indulgent thing

Walking down Twilight Town’s twisting roads in the middle of autumn was not Vanitas’s idea of a fun way to spend a Saturday. Though being able to watch Replica Riku skid on some early season ice patches nearly made up for. Keyword being nearly. As it was cold for this time of year and frost was still stuck onto every surface even though it was almost two in the afternoon. This sudden cold snap had also left all of the leaves that hadn’t fallen yet to immediately throw themselves off the trees, leaving the area covered in dull leaves and bare trees. And yet here he was walking around, hands shoved firmly in his pockets, with Replica Riku and Naminé. To go shopping of all reasons. Having woken to Naminé banging on his door yelling at him to get up so that they could leave had not left him in a good mood, not that he was ever really in a good mood but it's the principle of it that had him scowling deeper than usual. 

All of this had started a week ago when Naminé had learned that an art store she frequented would be having a massive sale. So of course, instead of leaving her sleeping friends she got it in her mind that waking them up at six in the morning would be a fantastic idea. Though this time at least she waited at least ten minutes before threatening to dump cold water on him. 

For all his grumblings about the time and temperature, it could have been worse. The shop didn’t open until ten, so they were able to go and get breakfast from the coffee shop that they frequented. The shop served pastries in the shape of dream eaters, the little pastries were quite cute, not that Vanitas would ever say that out loud mind you. Though everyone knew of his affinity for the cute treats, they liked to let him keep his little ‘secret’. 

Once the art shop had opened Naminé was in a frenzy, looking at all the new paints, canvases, pencils, oil pastels, and glitters that were out. After 2 hours of comparing colors and looking over every single kind of paint, she ended up getting several paint cans in blues, greens and pinks and some bigger canvases for a ‘secret project’ she’s been working on. Along with some ink wells and thick-cut paper. When checking out the cashier had let Naminé store the bigger items to come and collect later. Smiling wide and talking a mile a minute about her new ideas the trio left the shop to walk around and window shop. 

Few people are walking around as most are holed up in warm cafes or restaurants that line the strip. Naminé is currently leading the trio from shop to shop looking in all the windows, eyes growing wide as her mouth forms an ‘O’ at each interesting items in the windows. Her breath fogging up the windows. Replica Riku is dutifully following her around peering at whatever she’s looking at. Vanitas is kicking rocks and waiting for the two to move on, though bored he’s keeping an eye on the people around him, watching for trouble. 

“Vanitas, come look at this!” 

Sighing Vanitas looks over to where Naminé is pointing. It’s a Grunge fashion store. Fantastic. She smirks at him as he rolls his eyes and begrudging begins to head to the store. Inside some low beat electronic music is playing, the walls and shelves are black with clothing hanging on either side. Further in are cases filled with jewelry and accessories. Shoes line the top shelves, ranging from big platform shoes to Doc Martins. The heaters are running overtime adding a weird beat to the music as the store tries to keep the building warm even though the door is propped open. Replica Riku is looking at iridescent soled platforms while Naminé is looking at the rings, Vanitas sighs at their antics and begins looking through the assortment of jackets. A black windbreaker with bright red stripes going down either side of the sleeve catches his eye. 

On the center of the back is a shadowy creature with red eyes, above it, reads ‘UNVERSED’. On the front, it has a tiny creature that looks like the one on the back. Naminé comes over and looks over Vanitas’s shoulder.   
“That’s right up your alley Vanitas.”

“Oh piss off Naminé,” Turning towards her glaring, “It’s tacky anyway.” 

Turning away he goes to find Replica Riku. She takes it off the hanger grinning, walking toward the register. 

They stay in the shop a little longer before deciding to head back home. The trio started to walk back to the art store to retrieve their items, Vanitas looked over at Naminé and in her hand was a bag from the store, rolling his eyes he starts to walk faster than the other two. Naminé laughs as Replica Riku looks between them confused. Vanitas’s ear burn pink and he hunches his shoulders. Naminé double overs laughing. 

“I’m just cold alright! It has nothing to do with you!” Which causes another bout of laughter from her, 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it off now. You won’t be laughing when I spill all your new paint.” 

“You. Wouldn’t. Dare.” 

“Bet?” 

And with that Vanitas took off towards the art store with Naminé hot on his heels, both yelling obscenities at each other all the way. Replica Riku gave a small chuckle before sprinting forward to catch up with his friends.


End file.
